


I Am You, You Are Me

by ObsidiackLeowoethz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Child Abuse, Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Gen, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Insanity, Loneliness, Mad Science, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Mystery, Past Child Abuse, Personality Swap, Psychological Horror, Racism, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidiackLeowoethz/pseuds/ObsidiackLeowoethz
Summary: There is a friend that always helps Naruto. This friend is always by his side, never abandoning him. He can see him but others can't see this friend. Or perhaps this friend is just in Naruto's head?A story where Naruto becomes insane and he isn't aware of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Typos and mistakes may occur while writing this. My apologies if you have seen it.

Glares that bore deep into his soul were his first experiences of childhood. No one else knew the horrors of loneliness, the seemingly everlasting tears that glistened his face. Naruto knew he wasn’t normal but had no idea why he was treated this way. Currently nine years of age, he skipped the Academy once again, still unsettled by Irukas gaze. Those eyes were the same eyes each damned villager had.

Dressed in an orange vest, blue t-shirt and beige shorts, Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets, completely alone in a dirt road that no one bothered to pass by. Trees seemingly lauded his arrival, as they merrily danced in according with the wind or so Naruto thought. He loved to pretend nature welcomed him, even if it’s just a fantasy.

Upwards he looked, the sun’s rays he shielded his face from. The sun was so high at this point. He never knew the time, perhaps in his estimate going noon. A few days ago, he recalled, a vendor threw him in on the dirt road for sullying his own products. Sure he did some pranks to be noticed but this time he never did anything to the man. It was pure unbridled rage as if he killed someone. Sometimes he wondered why he needed to pretend he was alright.

Naruto’s feet led him towards a nearby tree where he enjoyed the shade the casted over his face. There was peace temporarily but his thoughts drifted slowly towards yesterday’s experience with Sasuke. They fought, a kick, a punch. He ducked, he did well but when Sasuke pushed him towards the ground in the crowd with onlookers laughing at his failure, he had seen Sasuke’s distaste in him. Pure hate. Why did Sasuke hate him? Why did Konoha hate him? What did he do?

Lots of questions soared in his head leaving him with a migraine. He put his right hand in his forehead, clutching it in pain. He recalled asking Hiruzen about his parents only for him to answer that there was no use speaking about the dead. Why keep everything from him? Was he really this cursed to have this sort of wretched existence? Naruto was astonished as water fell from his face as rain condensed above.

Gray clouds covered the sun until the surroundings became torched with darkness. There was still light but the clouds made everything dim. Soaked, cold, his tears fell with the water from the skies. It grew stronger where strong winds knocked a few branches from the trees, nearly hitting him. Still, Naruto didn’t budge from his position, still staying under the tree silently crying. Wet, cold and hungry, Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, frustration, and hatred towards his self.

‘_Why does everyone do this to me? What did I do? I hate Iruka-sensei. I hate Sandaime. I hate Sasuke. I hate them. I hate everyone_’. Naruto thought. He clutched his head in pain, eyes dilated with red thin veins enveloping his sclera.

A myriad of emotions rushed through him all at once. “They can hate you but not me”.  
Naruto blinked at this. He heard a voice coming from behind him. He looked at his back but his back leaned heavily at the tree unless the person is behind him. He was certain he was alone but somehow something weird was going on.

“Who’s there?”, he called.

“Let me take care of you. Just listen to me and everything will be alright”. It whispered temptingly, sweet and dangerously soothing.

“Who are... “. Before he could ask, Naruto’s vision blacked out.

Naruto woke up in his bed fully changed into a set of clean white clothes, a white t-shirt with a red swirl and brown shorts. He didn’t recall changing nor going home. Panic coursed through him as he clearly remembered he was soaked under the rain.

“Iruka-sensei?”. He called. No one answered.  
It was strange. Why didn’t he recall going home, much less changing his clothes? Naruto surveyed his room until he saw his wet clothes from the rain being thrown into his laundry basket. Freaked out, Naruto asked again.

“Iruka-sensei? I know you are in there don’t joke with me”, he lightly laughed despite the tense atmosphere.

“I took care of you”. That voice again. Naruto looked behind him albeit no one was present.

“Where are you?”

Naruto was shaking. Was this a ghost?

“Not a ghost”, it replied answering his thoughts. It had the same voice as him.

“Why do we have the same voice? How did you know what I’m thinking?”

“Doesn’t matter.... From now on I’ll always be with you. I am your friend as well as your comrade in arms. Everything will be alright just trust me. They won’t be able to do anything with you. We will find the answers we are seeking for. Your parents, why they hate us.... There is a solution for every answer. Trust me. Everything will be alright”.  
Naruto gulped. It was soothing, relaxing. It had the same voice as him.

“Naruto, just close your eyes. From now on, things will get better.... “.

Naruto closed his eyes until unconsciousness took him.

* * *

He had no recollection of things that were happening except he was now in the field with gasps of his classmates. Confused, he was straddling something from beneath him. Surprised it was Sasuke, looking at him with a horrified expression. Naruto’s hand had a kunai in them, pressed tightly to Sasuke’s neck. The blond never saw Sasuke this fearful and somehow excitement stirred within him.

“Naruto, that’s enough. You clearly won the round”.

He followed the direction of the voice and it was Iruka-sensei, staring at him with awe and disbelief. He didn’t know how he got into class as the last thing he remembered was that soothing voice. Nevertheless, he got up from Sasuke and threw the kunai on the ground.

His hands were on his pockets, silently walking towards Kiba and Choji, observing him as if he had grown a second head.

“What?”. He asked annoyed. 

“That’s the first time someone made Sasuke fall down towards the ground. Man, that was priceless! “, Kiba exclaimed.

“Arrogance would surely lead to one’s downfall”. It was Shino, agreeing to Kiba’s statement. He was dressed in a brown hoodie and he was wearing sunglasses, obscuring his eyes from view.

Confused as Naruto was, he decided to go along with them. “Sure, that’s how awesome I am!”, he scratched his head smiling.

“Maybe that was luck”, Shikamaru replied. “But at least, you managed to score a hit on him”. A backhanded compliment for certain.

“Classes are over. I hope you get home safely”, Iruka said.

Naruto gazed at his teacher and when their eyes met, the blond gulped. He immediately averted his eyes then he made up an excuse.

“I’m going home now. Still have to sleep as I’m tired”.

Confused at this, Choji said.. “You’ve been acting strange this morning, Naruto. When you arrived at class, you were silent then you said you were willing to fight Sasuke. And now, you said you’re tired. Is something wrong?”

What was going on? He had no memories of him going to the Academy. He looked at his outfit. Again, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a swirl and some black shorts. What in the world was going on?

“N-Nothing. I just have an errand”. Naruto ran, much to the bafflement of his classmates.

Sasuke observed Naruto, his dark eyes narrowing in anger.

Fear enveloped Naruto. Blackouts weren’t common in him. He may be an idiot but he clearly remembered his activities from every day. How he planned pranks, how much money should he have, he clearly remembered it. He was broken up from his stupor when he heard whispers of a man dead from a fire.

He followed the direction of the people gathered. He squeezed through them and saw the vendor who had thrown the mask of a kitsune at him. The medics gathered his corpse, put it in a stretcher. Fires were present with some of the chunin using a Water Release to quell the outbreak of the fire. Burnt masks scattered across the ground. He remembered that man’s face. His face was contorted into a scream of pure agony. Eyes nowhere, his teeth was nowhere except for a few that was hanging on his lower gums.

Naruto didn’t want to see more of this so he ran away from it. Part of him was disgusted by the view and part of him was happy that the man died. Naruto got home, closed the door, took a shower and tried to calm himself. He was shaking. Unexplained things began to happen to him. He never remembered what happened this morning. Clenching his fists, Naruto’s eyes started to get dull. His irises became dilated, his mouth twisted into a menacing grin. He would pay Sasuke a visit tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some commenters requested I continue this story. Here is it.

He did promise himself that he would visit Sasuke at night but all that changed when he thought it out ahead. Doing it would let Sasuke have full control of it when the right time comes. He wouldn’t want that to happen. He must take drastic measures.

Plus, the other personalities don’t know it yet, only he was aware. It was a full moon outside where the blond glanced up or rather, an alter who took control of Naruto’s body for the moment. The night was so beautiful, especially the moon that hanged on the sky seemingly reading his thoughts. This would work. All he needs to do was to take drastic measures. Naruto is still a child, innocent of the cruel ways of the world. He would know on his own years later.

_‘His body is still young. I wonder how much damage will it cause him if I remove it from his body_’, he thought.

Sight still affixed to the moon, the alter did it.

* * *

He felt so weakened. He woke up, the sun was up flooding his room. Again, the last thing he recalled was taking a shower. And now he wore a black shirt with a swirl, and white shorts. He had been forgetful lately.

His heart palpitated which Naruto assumed he was dying. He couldn’t get up. His whole body was in so much pain that it made him want to scream albeit his mouth wouldn’t open up.

His eyes were dull, he laid on his bed flat. Arms to the side, legs straight. If someone were to pull him up, it would be akin to a man standing stiffly straight. Even curling his fingers was so difficult that it made him want to scream.

Thankfully, it was Saturday. No explanations to Iruka-sensei why he wasn’t present. Still, the blond wondered. It felt like something was lifted off of him, like an abnormal amount of something was taken away from him. He knew that something was wrong. He wasn’t smart to begin with but any idiot could tell if something was wrong in their bodies. These were thoughts inside Naruto’s head. Too much tiredness, extreme pain, unconsciousness finally took over. His vision grew dull until everything faded in his sight. 

Despite the blond closing his eyes, it fluttered open once again. His irises were bigger than usual, the blue becoming a darker shade of color, almost to indigo. He cursed under his breath. Why did he do it?

Kazeyami, the alter that was born from this idiot’s hate was struggling to get up. At first, he promised the idiot he would investigate the reason behind Konoha’s hate for them. There was no need for it as some other alter told it to him moments after he was born. He just recently knew that this alter did something to his body or Naruto’s body which he hated. They shared the same goals so that made the two of them work together. Still, he didn’t anticipate that being would do this. It wasn’t part of their plan. He wanted to do it to Sasuke, not to some random boy. Still, he was impressed for this being’s explanation. One problem solved. Now, it would put a damper in some huge organization’s plans which would help them in the long run.

A prodigy in the art of enchantment as he would call it, he closed his eyes while lying on his bed. He sensed some birds on his roof which was perfect. The birds above his roof while chirping suddenly stopped. They glowed red, their life forces sapped. The energy traversed through Kazeyami’s room, his body taking it. All those eight birds dropped dead, their life energy sapped away.

‘_Poor birds_’, Kazeyami thought. Those were just birds afterall. He didn’t care about those animals, for they were beneath them.

The life forces he absorbed were enough to let him get up. He didn’t feel as weakened before though his body would still be weak for a few days if he didn’t absorb any life forces. It was a miracle he survived, thanks to his Uzumaki blood. Uzumaki were renowned for having extremely long lives which made Uzushio to be called as the Village of Longevity. Not that he would care. It wasn’t his village. A village long dead was just a forgotten piece of history, nothing more.

Those birds would be his food for the day. Sliding up his window, Kazeyami climbed the walls using his bare hands and feet. A good prerequisite for chakra control was by walking through trees, water and the leaf concentration exercise. He dreaded those. He wanted to fly like those birds but with no wings. It is possible so he’d find his way.

He would not train as his body was so weakened. Finally reaching his room, those birds laid flat on the ground. He picked each carcass piece by piece, throwing it inside his room. When he was finished, he got down, entered his room, then finally closing his window.

A lovely meal for several days. Those were huge birds. Not that he would care for their species but they were migratory birds, not native in the Land of Fire.

Skinning the birds was easy as he was a professional in these kinds of stuff. Naruto is an idiot, he knew. He couldn’t survive on his own so it was a requirement that he would take over. While cleaning the birds’ feathers, his thoughts drifted to the Academy. That fear on Sasuke’s face, it was so pleasurable that he wanted to see it again. Kazeyami wanted the Uchiha to suffer. He was the reason why people in the Academy do not want him in the first place.

Blood poured out on the tables of his kitchen. The remaining feathers, he pondered, he’d use as some sort of decorative for some coat he bought a few days ago. He had a sense of fashion. He wanted to wear something expensive when doing his missions.

It took him nearly three hours to finish cleaning those eight birds. The feathers he would clean and sew later. The meat was perfect that it made Kazeyami’s mouth water. He loved to eat birds so much.

* * *

The next thing Naruto remembered was the taste of fresh air on his skin. He was under a huge tree, having no memory how he got here. The last thing he remembered was that he wanted to die. He clearly remembered he only wanted to stay under the bed. And now he was out. 

It was strange though. He now had energy, he was full of life and springing with vigor. Still, his emotions were down as always. This morning, he could barely move. Something was taken off of him. Now, that feeling still lingers. There was something different about him. Despite the weirdness that he was feeling, Naruto slowly stood up, using the tree behind him as a support. This wasn’t the first time he had blanks. He remembered that as young as four, he couldn’t remember some details which made some kids ridicule him. There was this nagging voice in him not to tell everyone what was going which he listened to. It was a good voice, always comforting him. He couldn’t see him but he was pleasant. He would always tell Naruto to do this which he followed fervently. Overtime, Naruto slept everyday, never caring if he was hungry or he needed to go to the toilet. He didn't remember things, only remembering his own name and Old Man Third. The voice promised he would take care of everything so the blond listened. Still why was he here? As if answering his thoughts, it spoke. Naruto found his mouth moving. 

“I brought you here. There has been a commotion an hour ago so just stay here until I tell you when to come back”. The voice coming from his lips were his own but Naruto knew it wasn’t him. It also had some differences. First, it spoke with authority, softness, and with care similar to a father to his own child. This feeling again.... He loved. It was deep, a gorgeous velvety voice which could make anyone be entranced upon hearing it. The voice had been taking care of him since then. 

“What commotion though?”, he asked. This was getting confusing.

“It’s the thing with humans. They won’t understand what I had done. It was necessary. For now, take a deep breath. Be one with nature... and with me”.

Naruto closed his eyes then he took over.The being Kazeyami temporarily loathed.

_ He stole the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, keeping it in an alternate time space no one would know. He transformed into some random person, fought some chunin guarding the tower by using Kazeyami’s enchanting abilities. He drained their life forces away, fully restoring his body’s vitality and spirit._

_The Forbidden Scroll was right there, the giant scroll poking out on a massive pile of scrolls. He grabbed it, then it vanished from his hands. The doors behind him opened, revealing Hiruzen._

_“Who are you?”. Hiruzen eyed the stolen scroll then back to him, indicating it was gone._

_“I haven’t given you permission to talk to me. Such a shame you’re going to die soon enough”. He pointed at Hiruzen._

_He pointed to Hiruzen with his index finger glowing in a purple light, shooting a ray of energy which Hiruzen narrowly evaded by ducking down. His vessel’s body was still recovering so he did the last thing he would do. He vanished, slowly dematerializing. His skin became transparent, his form swirling out of existence until he was no more. Hiruzen only looked at the swirling space which the Hokage concluded the intruder used some sort of space time ninjutsu._

“I, an absolute being, shall never be outwitted by those low lives. I am the beginning of their nightmare. How dare they insult my authority. They will never understand my whims”.

“There you go again, your majesty”, Kazeyami cruelly called. Voice monotone but there was some mocking on it.

“I thank you for respecting me”, he replied. “Had not we shared one body, I will pulverise you this instant”.

“Now that we acquired the scroll, it will be a great time for the idiot to learn some jutsus”.

“He will be in our way once he becomes aware of who we are. You already know the core created him as a false representation of himself. Alas, he turned real”.

“Just do your job, Tokiomi. I’ll do mine. Remember our goal or rather your goal. Your goal is similar to mine but on a world scale level”, Kazeyami reminded.

“You need not remind me. Do you really think that they’d suspect that I was responsible?”, Tokiomi only grinned.

One person, arguing to himself. If one were to observe the blond, he would be called insane. 

* * *

Hiruzen ordered the Anbu to search. There were no trails leading to the culprit. He knew that person used a space time ninjutsu. The Forbidden Scroll was forbidden in the essence that it contained notes like the Edo-Tensei and the Shadow Clone Jutsu which Hashirama sealed away. On the wrong hands it would spell out doom towards the whole world.

He knew that person was under a transformation. However that wasn’t the dangerous part but it was how he controlled his chakra. He need not hand seals to perform his jutsus. He just concentrated chakra on his index finger, shooting the chakra like a laser beam. It wasn’t deadly but if someone was hit on their vital parts, it would cause death. Hiruzen was brought back to reality with the opening of the door. It was Kakashi.

“Hokage-sama, I haven’t found anything either. No one saw him leaving Konoha. Even the sensory unit didn’t sense him existing the barrier”.

“Which proves to say that he indeed used space time ninjutsu to escape”, Hiruzen added. A teleportation jutsu which is dangerous.

“Before leaving Konoha, it was well known that Orochimaru wanted to learn every type of jutsu in this world. To so, searched for ways to be immortal. Not that I learned what was it but this bold move in his part... “, Kakashi trailed.

“He has been getting more resourceful all these years, employing the use of a shinobi skilled with absolute chakra control and space time ninjutsu”.

At the mention of absolute chakra control, Kakashi perked up. “What do you mean by absolute chakra control?”. Dread entered the Hatake. He didn’t know what kind of shinobi this person was.

Hiruzen’s eyes steeled as he looked directly into Kakashi’s own eyes. “He didn’t use hand seals when he attacked me. Seeing he couldn’t win, he concentrated chakra on the tip of his index finger, shooting it like a laser beam”.

Kakashi’s eyes widened. No one in the shinobi world had absolute chakra control. Sure there were jutsus such as the Rasengan which require no hand seals to perform. This one, is on whole another level.

“It only means that who were dealing with, is dangerous. An opponent we shouldn’t take lately”. Hiruzen confirmed Kakashi’s question reflected in his eyes.

* * *

Tokiomi gazed on the mirror in his room, showing him Hiruzen’s and Kakashi’s conversation. His scrying ended, finally getting information. He didn’t anticipate that they would blame Orochimaru. This was good news. He summoned the scroll on his hands, dropping the said thing on the floor.  
Knowing that the idiot was terrible at chakra control, he took it upon himself to open it. The first page detailed the Shadow Clone. He would learn it himself and insert such memory in the idiot’s head. He’ll omit how he had learned it, never letting his memories be remembered by the idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Tokiomi do? I'll leave it to your imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing insane Naruto proved to be a challenge so far.

“You.... You.... “. His voice was nervous. The man was sprawled on the ground backing off nervously. The deserted lands in the Land of Fire would not hear his screams.

His comrades were murdered, their blood splattered the whole ground. It was a direct kill, a stab of a kunai on their chest. They laid face down, with glimpses of their frozen terror seen. Their direct assailant was just a child crying. Tears fell on his whiskered face, his blond hair obscured by a hooded black cloak he wore.

Naruto was crying, eyes twisted in deranged anger. He was crying so hard that his sclera became red from straining too much tears.

“Old man won’t know of this. He won’t know. They told me to do this.... “, referring to Kazeyami. “Now I understand everything. Do you know how much pain you put me through?”

He paced slowly towards the man. The man screamed when his thigh was impaled by Naruto’s kunai.

“Put us through?”, Naruto finally yelled. His voice was hoarse due to the tears. He was crying but was also angry. He hated this feeling of helplessness.

“Have mercy. Please. I... “. The man begged before his throat was impaled by Naruto’s kunai.. His life was cut short, breaths twisted into coughs. Blood dripped from his neck until he fell down to the ground.

“In a demon’s story, there is no such thing as mercy”, he coldly replied, turning his back on the corpse behind him.

“Or rather”, he faced the corpse who was painted with twisted fear on its face. He kicked said corpse again on its face.

“You must answer me! Why did you take your children away from me?! I didn’t do anything wrong!”. He emphasised those words, screaming, yelling from frustration.

He slapped the corpse’s pallid face, pulled his collar up until those dead eyes stared at him. “Don’t stare at me like that. Why aren’t you answering me?! Am I that undesirable, huh?! Huh?!”. He shook the corpse desperately to find the answers he was searching only to receive no reply.

“_Let go_”. He heard. “_They might see you here, hear you speak, hear you scream”._

Naruto stilled. He was gasping for air, putting his hands on his neck as if someone had been choking him.

_“I told you to act discretely yet here you are...arguing with corpses who won’t answer your questions_. _They’re dead to begin with_”.

Naruto’s grip on his neck tightened, turning pale on his face. As his eyes were about to close from lack of air, Kazeyami took control.

“Naruto is so troublesome”. The blond’s eyes became cold instead of its deranged anger. “I’ll make sure the idiot wakes up sooner”.

* * *

From Konoha, Hiruzen received news that rich Konoha villagers who wanted to get out for a vacation in the Fire Daimyo’s capital exclusive for the rich were murdered, valuables stolen. A look of frozen fear adorned their faces. It was concluded that bandits razed the area, seeing their poorly choice of weapons. An ordinary household hammer, a knife and some poorly blunt swords but still effective to kill a person. Sure they had stabbed a person’s vital points but they weren’t good in hiding their tracks. There were footprints from the ground going to the outskirts of the Land of Wind. Unfortunarely for the culprit, Hiruzen would take chances to hunt these fugitives, as they were from another country. The Land of Wind and the Land of Fire had tensions lately due to the Land of Wind’s daimyo outsourcing missions to Konoha instead of Suna.

Anbu were sent to follow these tracks only see another band of bandits who didn’t know what the Anbu were talking about. Some of them were interrogated, tortured, been subjected to Inoichi’s jutsu, seeing them killing their victims but these poor bandits kept on denying it.. They were eventually murdered despite them pleading for mercy.   
Surely, the bandits wouldn’t remember as they didn’t do the deed. Those pieces of memories were false pretenses Tokiomi implanted onto their heads specialised for a Yamanaka’s Psycho Mind Transmission Jutsu. As they were killed, the grieving families felt justice was served. The case was closed, and they had peace of mind or so they thought.

* * *

Naruto woke up refreshed. He didn’t get to sleep this often. Wait. Did he eat? He was full, even burping. Rubbing his eyes from sleep, he looked at the alarm, noticing he was clearly late to the Academy. A quick change of clothes, he ran, completely ignoring his breakfast as he was full anyways.   
He ran, finally reaching the Academy. His footsteps making loud sounds everytime his feet hit the ground. The door was open, thanking himself that he made it. He wanted do some pranks today but he wasn’t in the mood. Making his way through his seat, he noticed Shikamaru glaring at him.

‘_Why is he looking at me like that_’, he thought confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t act with me Naruto. I know there’s something wrong with you”. His tone was accusing and suspicious. Naruto gulped. Seriously what did he do?

“Shika, are you picking up a fight me? It’s not like your lazy ass will win against me anyway, dattebayo”. He ignored the glare, setting his back pack on the ground then sitting down on his chair.

“How troublesome. Look Naruto. This isn’t like you. You don’t act that way. You don’t just ignore people who try to talk to you”.

Shikamaru was beginning to ramble on. His friend wasn’t this talkative. He didn’t do anything malicious or what. He was feeling refreshed then this happened. Shikamaru interrogating him for something he hadn’t done. He stood up, facing Shikamaru who was sitting at the chair behind him.

“I’m not ignoring you or what. I am talking to you right now. Is this the definition of ignoring to you?”. Wait, he didn’t talk like this. 

Now, this confirmed it. There was something ongoing with Naruto. The others didn’t see it but his eyes could clearly see Naruto’s changing expressions. While their other classmates were busy having these little conversations, Shikamaru still shifted his attention to the blond. He remembered the events yesterday.

_It was late afternoon when Shikamaru saw Naruto on a nearby restaurant eating sweets. This wasn’t in the blond’s character to eat cakes, as he loved ramen and wouldn’t stop rambling about it. He observed the blond eating with class, slicing the cake with a knife delicately._

_Good manners weren’t in Naruto’s character as he knew Naruto ate like a pig, shoving food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow._

_Shikamaru wanted to approach the blond but decided against it. He observed. _

_Those hands sliced each pastry perfectly. Instead of biting said food, he used a fork to put a piece into his mouth. A single piece of bite sized cake. He chewed it, swallowed it, then reached for another bite sized cake he sliced. The elegant manners Naruto had been displaying was out of this world. Who wouldn’t expect that Naruto would behave this way? He let his friend be, figuring that there he was own entitled to his own secrets._

_When Shikamaru was heading to his usual place to do some cloud watching, he bumped into the blond. When he was about to berate him, Naruto only stared at him with cold blue eyes. Instead of those bright blue hues, it was near indigo._

_The atmosphere was tense. He didn’t feel this much dread coming from the blond. He became another person entirely. Shikamaru gulped. In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, he started the conversation._

_“I didn’t expect you to have that side. You know what I mean. Eating sweets. It’s not a shame for a boy to each such things. I won’t judge you for that”. Shikamaru assumed the blond saw him. He was apologetic in tone. _   
_Naruto still stared. It was becoming uncomfortable._

_“Why are you staring at me like that? I’m not mocking you or anything”._

_No answer. The wind blew harshly, sending chills to Shikamaru’s spine. This wasn’t Naruto._

_“Who are you?”. He asked. “You don’t do a good job of hiding your presence. Trying to kill me here will attract Konoha’s attention”._

_“Shika, instead of prying to other people’s affairs do your homework. You’ve been sleeping in class all day”. He laughed, a chilling laughter. It was... A strange laugh. _   
_Shikamaru was not that good in taijutsu but he could stall this person whoever it was._

_“Do you really think I’m a spy? Very funny”. Again, the blond fell into laughter. He was laughing. There wasn’t funny in this situation. “That’s very funny. This is the first time someone made me laugh”._

_Naruto looked.... His eyes instead of their indigo dilated again, seemingly changing colors. His laughs grew silent until his expression became blank again. The air changed. Instead of the dread, it became something of fear he couldn’t understand._

_“Do you not understand the folly of berating the divine? Careful of your words human. You do not know who you’re dealing with. Speak not of this incident or suffer dire consequences. Your choice, not mine. Go home like any good son would and do your household chores. Mothers are overbearing. They think of your future. So listen to her and stop being lazy”._

_“Don’t bring my mother into this”. Shikamaru was shaking. He didn’t have kunai with him but he was ready to fight him._

_“I told you I’m not a spy”. The blond’s voice changed again, his eyes turning into near indigo. Then, he twitched, a brief muscle spasm._

_Blue eyes opened wide. He looked like he awoke from a nightmare. “Where am I?”. He asked. Naruto saw Shikamaru’s wide eyed stare. Naruto began scrambling away from fear._

_“I didn’t do anything. Stay away from me!”._ _Naruto turned his back and ran, leaving Shikamaru in the deserted road, pondering what was going on. _

_He got home that afternoon, postponing his cloud watching. He headed towards his room, lying down on his bed shutting his eyes. He won’t tell his parents for now but if this continues, he won’t hesitate in reporting Naruto or whoever it was._

“Where’s Naruto?”, he asked.

“ I don’t know what you are into. I don’t... “. Naruto was now trembling. “I don’t even know you”. There again.

“Don’t play dumb”, he snapped. This got Sasuke’s attention who was sitting on the other desk. He wondered what the commotion was all about. Sasuke’s ear perked up, interested what was going on.

Before Naruto could answer, the bell rang with Iruka entering inside. The blond smiled, something shifted. “Huh? I wasn’t ignoring you. The morning was great that I feel fine dattebayo. Surely, I want to enjoy a good morning without interruption. You ruined it”. Naruto pouted. He tapped Shikamaru’s shoulder then he sat down.

Shikamaru stood there, eyes wide. The Naruto he knew acted like an idiot, then someone serious, then someone who don’t know him. This was serious. No one could change personalities like that in an instant.

There was something messing in Naruto’s head.

He must tell this to his parents immediately.   
Classes ended that day leaving Shikamaru highly disturbed. The contorting expressions on Naruto’s face suggested some insanity. No. Shikamaru shook his head. Naruto wasn’t insane, he’s just playing a prank, was he?

He considered visiting his usual hang out place with Choji. Going there would require him to pass by a dike where below was a river. The sun’s rays reflected the light on the water, where it danced on the rivers surface.   
As he was walking, he abruptly stopped. Some footsteps were behind him, closing in the distance. He knew who it was. He turned around, it was Naruto. Those cold near indigo eyes stared at him, piercing his very soul.

“You know Shika, don’t pry with matters not of your interest. I’m kind enough to let you go”. His tone was serious, cold and demanding.

“No matter how much you threaten me, it won’t work. I’m the son of the clan head. Doing a move on me will point you out”. Shikamaru tried to keep his fear by making his voice intimidating. Either it worked or not it didn’t make the blond in front of him change.

Shikamaru was about to weave hand signs for his Shadow Imitation Technique when all of a sudden, he felt the blond on his right. He was pushed with enough force he came rolling down the dike, his head hitting the rocks on the river below. The Nara groaned, his head beginning to bleed. The lower part of his torso was submerged. He felt the water’s coldness springing up on his body.   
His head was bleeding heavily but he was still conscious. His eyes could still clearly see the blond calmly walking through him. No, he won’t let this be the end of his life. He will tell everyone. He will...

The blond pushed his head under the river where he desperately thrashed. Naruto was mad. He must warn everyone.

“Yes, you’re right. Making a move on you will threaten my existence. However, I will make this look like an accident”

Shikamaru still violently thrashed, finally he stopped. He was out of breath. When he didn’t move, Kazeyami bashed Shikamaru’s head on the rock he fell at. Another bash again. Then another. Just enough to make it look like he hit his head pretty hard.

When he was done, Kazeyami watched the Nara being carried by the river, the blood from his head was still imprinted on the rock. Did he die? Doesn’t matter.

“Until then, Shika. Head injuries will surely result in amnesia. Swallowing water will induce trauma to your lungs. See you again when you make it out alive”.

Kazeyami walked calmly, appearing normal, serene. ‘_I’ve been fully arrogant lately. I must be careful. The Naras are quite problematic. One observation they move. I’ve now made my move so I eliminated one. Depends if he lives. If he does, then I’m sure. I bet 8% of the Naras will rule this as attempted murder. The majority will deduce this as an accident. To make sure it looks like one...'_

He raised his hand, attaching chakra to the atmosphere. This was the first time he was doing this. The art of enchantment as he would call it. Attaching chakra to anything that exists then warping them to the users liking. So far, making rain was the only thing he could do.

The clouds gathered onto the atmosphere, then a sudden downpour of water. It rained. To make sure it was indeed an accident, Kazeyami searched for Shikamaru’s body. He found him, face up, his body was floating. He walked through the water, carried Shikamaru, and returned to the same spot where he pushed him.

He made Shikamaru stand up as if he was alive, then he pushed the Nara again. He made sure the right foot of Shikamaru slipped, imprinting said foot on the mud. He watched Shikamaru roll again, with mud staining his clothes while his head bashed that same rock.

Kazeyami grinned. His job was now done. He calmly walked under the rain, finding the secret path to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's really cruel, isn't he? Kazeyami the alter.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are sporadic. I'll do my best to update whenever I can.


End file.
